Spade/History
History Pre-Freedom Planet Not much is known about the rogue thief named Spade. He is presumed to be born on Avalice and under an unknown birth name. He is known to have a brother, Dail, who resides within the Kingdom of Shuigang (to which Spade is likely born from as well) but has either been banished from it or decided not to live with him in his Kingdom, instead following his own lifestyle. At one point in his life, he learned ninja and thievery skills, using playing cards as his preferred weapon(s) of choice. Eventually he either joined or founded a band of thieves, rogues and ninjas known around Avalice as The Red Scarves (to which he is now their High-Ranking member of their group. Whether these skills were learned before or after meeting up with the Scarves is unclear). At one point in his life he met Lilac and Carol, who also joined up with the Red Scarves. The three were quite a powerful team, but at one point in their careers, Lilac and Carol left Spade because 'he crossed certain lines' (What Spade did exactly is still unclear, though it is theorized to be murder). Now disbanded, Spade continued his thievery ways with the Red Scarves until one day, a spaceship came and changed the life of Avalice, and its inhabitants, forever... Freedom Planet Theft of the Kingdom Stone At some point in his life, Spade found out about his father's murder (albeit details excluded). Likely following his brothers orders to 'find their father's killer', Spade heads off to steal the Kingdom Stone from its resting place inside the underground ruins of the Relic Maze. After dealing with one of its guardians, Spade attaches a winch to the Kingdom Stone, ready to hoist it off. Already successful, it is within these caverns that Spade re-encounters our furry heroes for the first time since their 'club departure'. Spade is attempting to escape with the Kingdom Stone in hand when Lilac and Carol soon appear, unfortunately late. After a brief argument, Spade fires a few cards at the girls, but the girls are able to deflect them. Spade congratulates them both for still training, but then soon warns them of something awakening around here. After their conversation, Spade jumps on top of the Stone which then releases a shockwave to push back the heroes. Spade then exits with the Kingdom Stone on-board (Tied to a pulley coming from the roof). 185x185px|Spade encountering the furry traitors whilst nabbing the [[Kingdom Stone]] Sky Battalion Assault Spade encounters Lilac once again, this time on-board the Sky Battalion's Fire Ship. After spotting Lilac running around the Fire Ship towards the turrets, Spade appears in front of her, riding from underneath a Shuigang Helicopter. Lilac tries to convince Spade about the Kingdom Stone theft leading to a large scale Planterary war, but Spade isn't interested, convincing Lilac back to "Get off my ship!" After another brief argument, the two battle it out. In the end, Spade is defeated, falling off the Fire Ship, but grabbing hold to another (or possibly the same) Shuigang Helicopter and riding it off to escape, leaving his brother to deal with the traitors. Breaking and Entering Spade is recovering (or just chilling) in his Trap Hideout, when he receives word that an intruder has just broken in! To his surprise it's the traitorous cat Carol along with a new friend. He prepares for battle once again, leaving the two intruders to deal with the massive amount of traps scattered all around the hideout. Eventually, Carol and Milla fight their way into the Scarve's personal arena, and after dealing with a handful of Ninja Bikers, Spade appears on scene to deal with these two 'traitors to the kingdom'. Once again however, Spade is defeated by those furry heroic traitors. After slightly recovering, he asks why the two would even bother showing up here, citing that they "couldn't handle that little quest of yours on your own?" to which Carol angrily yells "Cram it, Spade!" The two start shoving each other until Milla decides to break them apart, and begs Spade for his assisstance, to which Spade replies: "I'm supposed to care, why?" Carol responds by stating the true murderer of his father is the one who kidnapped Lilac. After thinking it over, Spade eventually decides to assist the heroes with their little rescue operation. The three reach the outskirts out the Thermal Base, but once there Spade decides to abandon the group and once again follow his own path, caring little of what happens to those three once inside. Battle Glacier War Spade is last seen helping out our heroes fend off a surprise attack from the defeated Prince Dail. After giving chase to the retreating Prince, Lilac conversates with Spade one last time before venturing into the unknown. Spade responds to Lilac by stating he is simply passing through and to have fun saving the world. Lilac apologizes to Spade by saying she was scared and didn't know what she was doing, to which Spade simply responds "You still don't". After this brief encounter, Spade leaves the heroes with their heroic antics to give chase to the confused Prince, and Spade's fate from here on out is ultimately left unknown. Unknown/Shuigang Palace At one point Spade infiltrated the Shuigang Palace, but the details of this quest are unknown. Freedom Planet 2 Currently unknown, but has been confirmed alive. He is possibly still continuing his thievery ways along with the rest of his Red Scarves associates. He seems to care little for his brother's inheritance of the Shuigang throne. According to reports, Spade went into hiding and is still being actively pursued and hunted by the Shang Tu Police Department to this day. Category:History Category:Character Subpages Category:Spade Subpages